


Will She Come Back? No One Knows.

by flickawhip



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5234021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will She Come Back? No One Knows.

Being the girlfriend of someone who traveled the world and nation whilst making a podcast about Acapella, mostly College Acapella, was not easy. Gail worked several jobs and, much as she was usually comped with tickets and places to stay, it was only when she came home to Aubrey that she seemed able to relax. What had started out as Gail always dominating Aubrey when she wanted to get laid had flourished into a relationship. Aubrey had taken to preparing the big double bed in her private room specifically for when Gail came home. 

This time Gail had seemed exhausted, collapsing onto the bed with a sigh, nestling against Aubrey's neck, her arms wrapped around her lover's waist. 

"Sing to me..."

Aubrey had paused, looking surprised, then smiled, her voice soft when she finally began to sing. 

"Oh, her eyes, her eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shinin'  
Her hair, her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday  
Yeah

I know, I know  
When I compliment her she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so  
Sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me, "Do I look okay?"  
I say,

When I see your face   
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing   
Just the way you are   
And when you smile   
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause, girl, you're amazing   
Just the way you are   
Yeah..."

Aubrey's smiling as she continues, her fingers lightly combing through Gail's hair, attempting to relax her a little. 

"Her lips, her lips  
I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh, her laugh  
She hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday,

Oh you know, you know, you know  
I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking if you look okay  
You know I'll say,

When I see your face   
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing   
Just the way you are   
And when you smile   
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause, girl, you're amazing   
Just the way you are.."

Aubrey's voice trails off and she smiles, kissing Gail softly. 

"I love you."

"I love you too, my songbird."

Gail's voice is soft, sweet and she smiles as she relaxes, her hand trailing lazily over Aubrey's stomach, enjoying the slight catch in Aubrey's breath as she adds. 

"Who knew that finding you would be the best thing to happen to me..."


End file.
